Frágiles
by LittleGirlOnFire
Summary: Combinación de la historia real y AU. Una nueva rebelión se acerca a Panem, por lo que Plutarch decide enviar a sus tres hijos al pasado a detener la formación de Panem y de las guerras. Peeta, Gale y Annie tienen claro lo que deben hacer, pero todo cambia cuando ellos accidentalmente interactuan con los chicos que deben destruir. ¿Cambiarán de opinión a causa de sus sentimientos?


**Capítulo 1**

Ya todo estaba acabado, o al menos eso creía Plutarch. El Capitolio comenzaría a tomar medidas si él no actuaba rápido, sabía todo por lo que pasarían sus hijos. Sabía perfectamente a dónde llegarían todos los niños y adolescentes de Panem. Absolutamente todos llegarían a una muerte segura si no paraba esa situación. Otra rebelión estaba por levantarse, y debía detenerla antes de que todos muriesen.

Plutarch estaba sentado en el sillón de su enorme casa, esperando a que sus hijos llegasen para contarles el plan que tenía para ellos. Comenzó a pensar en si sería buena idea su plan, si empeoraría las cosas, o las mejoraría; sólo hasta que un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya habían llegado sus hijos.

− Ya llegamos, papá. – Dijo el mayor de sus hijos.

− Chicos, tenemos que hablar. – Dijo Plutarch, seriamente.

− Papá, me estás asustando. Nunca hablas tan seriamente. – Dijo su hija menor.

− Es algo serio lo que vamos a hablar, y necesito que entiendan mis motivos para hacerlo.

− ¡Habla rápido! Me estoy poniendo nervioso. – Dijo su otro hijo.

− Va a haber otra rebelión, chicos. – Dijo su padre, sin ningún rodeo.

− ¿Qué? – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

− Necesito que se vayan, chicos. Ustedes tres deben terminar con la rebelión, deben evitar que la historia se repita.

− No te entiendo. – Dijo su hija, mientras se esforzaba en no derramar lágrimas.

− Deben evitar la primera rebelión. – Aclaró Plutarch.

− Papá, no entiendo cómo pretendes que lo hagamos. – Dijo su hijo mayor.

− Voy a mostrarles algo, que nunca antes le había mostrado a alguien. – Dijo el padre.

Todos se levantaron de la sala de estar, siguiendo a su padre para entender lo que pasaba. Entraron a la biblioteca de la casa.

− Aquí no hay nada, papá. – Dijo la chica.

− Espera, ya verán. – Dijo Plutarch mientras corría el librero, haciendo espacio para que entraran a un gran salón, el cual nunca habían visto antes.

− Dieciséis años viviendo en esta casa, y ahora me entero de la existencia de este lugar. – Dijo su hijo mayor, fascinado por el salón al que habían entrado.

− Chicos, lo que les voy a explicar no es fácil; pero necesito que confíen en mí. – Dijo Plutarch. – Necesito que vayan a detener la primera rebelión.

− ¿Cómo quieres que hagamos eso? Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, no podemos detenerlo si no estamos allí. – Dijo la menor de la familia.

− Gale, Peeta, Annie… Deben ir a detener la rebelión, deberán viajar a la época en donde comenzó el levantamiento.

− Aunque pudiésemos viajar a esa época, no podríamos hacerlo, no tenemos cómo hacerlo. – Dijo Gale.

− Yo puedo encargarme de eso; pero necesito saber, ¿Pueden hacerlo? – Dijo Plutarch.

− Una aventura… Suena interesante. – Dijo Annie, ganándose las miradas amenazantes de los chicos.

− Esto no es un juego, Ann. – Dijo Peeta. – Esto es serio. Yo lo haré.

− Yo también lo haré. – Dijo Gale.

− Entonces iremos. – Dijo Annie.

− Bien, entonces los prepararé para que puedan y salir… Ilesos. – Dijo Plutarch.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Era otro aburrido día de escuela en la escuela. Nada interesante podían hacer en ese aburrido lugar; además de las aburridas tareas, claro. La clase de matemática era eterna, el maestro sólo copiaba la materia en el pizarrón mientras que los alumnos fingían escribir en sus cuadernos lo que el profesor escribía en la pizarra.

El ruido de la silla al lado de Katniss le hizo salir de sus nada profundos pensamientos.

− ¡Kat! Apuesto que no te has dado cuenta de que Finnick no ha estado en ninguna clase durante todo el día. – Dijo Madge, su mejor amiga.

− No, ¿Por qué no ha entrado a sus clases? – Preguntó Katniss, algo confundida.

− Ha estado en el gimnasio intentando descubrir porqué Delly Cartwright no está rogándole su compañía. – Respondió su amiga.

− Esto debe ser una broma. Finn debe entender que él no es el centro del mundo. – Dijo Katniss.

− Su ego no piensa lo mismo. – Dijo Madge.

− Lo sé, y por eso se comporta como idiota. – Dijo Katniss antes de que el timbre de la escuela sonara, indicando que era la hora de almorzar.

Madge y Katniss se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a buscar a Finnick, su mejor amigo. El grupo de amigos que tenían no era ni muy extenso, ni muy pequeño; constaba de Katniss, Madge, Finnick, Clove, Cato y Johanna.

Un rato después de comenzar la búsqueda, las chicas encontraron a su amigo siendo acompañado por Clove.

− Finn, te estamos buscando de hace un buen rato. – Dijo Madge.

− Aquí he estado todo el día. – Respondió Finnick.

− ¿Eso es porque Delly no quiere nada contigo? – Preguntó Katniss.

− ¡Cómo no va a querer nada conmigo! – Exclamó Finnick. − ¡Mírenme! Soy hermoso. – Agregó haciendo una pose ridícula; desatando las estruendosas risas de sus tres amigas.

− Finn, no te mentiré… Eres guapo, pero no el centro del mundo. – Le dijo Clove.

− Estás celosa porque no eres tan guapa como yo. – Dijo Finnick, mientras que sus amigas volvían a reír.

− ¡Por Dios, Finnick! – Exclamó Madge. – Acepta que no todo el mundo está pendiente de ti.

Obviamente, Finnick se ofendió ante tal comentario. Por lo que le dio la espalda a las tres chicas.

− Esto debe ser una broma. – Dijo Katniss.

− Esto debe terminar ya. – Dijo Clove. − ¡Es ridículo!

− Finn, te lo diré porque te quiero. –Dijo Katniss dirigiéndose a su amigo. − ¡A Delly no le agradas! Y no porque no seas guapo o divertido, es por tu fama de mujeriego.

− ¿Tengo fama de mujeriego? – Preguntó Finnick.

Clove, antes de poder evitarlo, dirigió su mano a su rostro para golpearse por la estupidez de Finnick. Madge se acercó a la pared más cercana y golpeó su cabeza reiteradamente con ella; mientras que Katniss sólo susurró un "Mátenme".

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

− Peeta, tengo miedo. – Susurró Annie a su hermano.

− Tranquila, sólo será una inyección, no dolerá. – Respondió Peeta, tranquilizando a su hermana.

Plutarch había estado desde hace un rato haciendo unas extrañas inyecciones para darles a sus hijos, mientras ellos lo veían confundido. Ni si quiera sabían para qué servían tales líquidos, sólo aceptaban lo que su padre hacía. Una vez que Plutarch terminó de preparar las inyecciones, los tres chicos se sentaron derechos en sus asientos para recibirlas.

Cada uno recibió su inyección, cada inyección tenía un contenido especial, el cual le daba un color: Morado para Annie, Azul para Gale y Verde para Peeta.

Segundos después de haberse inyectado el desconocido líquido, sus brazos esbozaron unos pequeños destellos con el color de este; algo que por supuesto extrañó a los hermanos.

− ¿Por qué nuestros brazos tienen destellos? – Preguntó Annie.

− Eso significa que la inyección ya hizo efecto, sólo pasará ahora, es normal, así que no se preocupen. – Respondió Plutarch.

− ¿Y qué nos harán las inyecciones? – Preguntó Gale.

− Les dará unas… Habilidades especiales. – Respondió su padre.

Plutarch comenzó a buscar entre todas sus cosas guardadas unos aparatos hechos por él mismo hacía un tiempo. Si bien, se había preparado para la rebelión, no pensó en que tendría que usar esas cosas.

− Chicos, estos aparatos nos mantendrán en contacto. – Dijo Plutarch pasándole a cada uno un extraño aparato.

− ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Gale.

− Son algo parecido a los teléfonos celulares. – Dijo Plutarch.

− ¿Qué son esas cosas? – Preguntó Peeta.

− Allá lo descubrirán, pero lo que deben saber, es que marcando el número uno, podrán hablar conmigo. – Respondió.

− Genial. – Dijo Gale.

− Otra pregunta más… ¿Dónde viviremos allá? No tenemos en dónde quedarnos. – Señaló Annie.

− ¡Ya había olvidado eso! – Exclamó Plutarch. – Vivirán con su tía Portia.

− ¿Portia está allá? – Preguntaron los tres al unísono, realmente sorprendidos con la noticia.

− Ella se había enterado sobre esto hace un tiempo, y decidió irse a vivir allí por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se calmasen. – Explicó haciendo una breve pausa antes de continuar. − Bien, creo que eso es todo, chicos. Portia llegará en unos minutos a recogerlos. ¿Ya prepararon sus maletas?

− Está todo listo. – Dijo Annie con tristeza. – Te voy a extrañar, papá. – Dijo.

− Yo también los extrañaré, hijos. – Dijo Plutarch intentando mantenerse calmado para no deprimirse.

− ¿Hay algo más que tengamos que saber? – Preguntó Peeta.

− Busquen a los chicos: Odair, Manson, Everdeen, Fuhrman, Ludwig, Rambin & Cartwrigh. Ellos iniciaron la destrucción de Panem.

Veinte minutos después, Portia se llevó a los chicos, a un nuevo mundo al que tendrían que adaptarse.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es mi nueva historia, es una combinación de un AU y parte de la historia real. Sinceramente, me parece interesante esta idea, es una de las pocas veces en que me gusta lo que escribo._

_El primer capítulo está algo corto, pero es sólo el comienzo, espero que los próximos capítulos sean más largos, ya que me entretengo escribiendo, pero me sobrepasan las ganas de mostrarles mi trabajo._

_No olviden dejar su Review, su Follow y esas cosas, la verdad es que me encanta ver sus comentarios xd. Aprovecho de decirles que no sé cuándo podré actualizar, estaré actualizando ciertos días, pero como el Lunes empiezo las clases y me cambié de colegio para este año, tendré que adaptarme a los horarios, y ahí veré los días y la frecuencia en la que pueda actualizar. Sin nada más que decir, me despido:3._

_Atte… Caty._


End file.
